defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Stormwind Operations
They sat down together and narrowed down the pieces remaining of their old ways. It was clear when they sat around the table that night that changes had to come if they were to survive and succeed with their goals. Their enemies known and unknown to them did not see them as a threat anymore. And they would be allowed to live in that illusion until it was time to strike again. Looking at their past mistakes, so easy to do when new, the dreams and goals shattered as reality to place among them and politics became a new barrier in their goals they had to turn the tides of the water and overcome the barriers facing them without being thrown off their path. That very night around that table lightened up by the faint flame of a single candle they all showed their faces united for the last time. No longer would they combine their duties and their causal lives. They would of course meet and associate with one another outside of their work but never would they use their real names in the line of duty. An oath was sworn to never betray their own, the order would stand above everything, even their friendships, love and family. Lives would be Ended before anyone would ever utter another member of the orders name.. Hands met hands. Eyes met eyes and a bond stronger then they had ever had was made. Never would they again allow them selves to be corrupted or a victim of corruption forced upon them by others. Assassins they would be, subtle, coming without a warning. They would increase their activity in gathering information, evidence, find witnesses and spy on any cultist or any suspect of treason, corruption or evil deeds may it be dark magic, murder, thieves, leaking information or other criminal activities. They would set their own rules, have judge to ensure that their laws would be followed in the cases where the council of Stormwind would be better of not knowing and just live in peace, for the trouble solved and long gone without being brought to attention.. Murder would not be the first solution, but if needed it would be done. They swore to clean the city and the area beyond by all means needed, torture, subtlety, kidnapping. Never would they allow them selves to bargain with those weak by corruption and even if their own King and Council would order something they did not see fit, they would listen. Pretend to obey their wishes and solve the matters as they saw fit. Providing the King and the Council with answers and proof that would keep their at times needed doings hidden and undiscovered. They agreed that their goals would justify the lies and false proof to keep them able to do their work for the greater good of The Eastern Kingdom. What does this mean? Well we are recruiting! What are we recruiting? Well we are looking for more rogues, a healer, a few well trained warriors, a mage and a warlock. Further information about us, what we seek and our rules is posted below. We also now accept more or less all classes as long as they are human and fit in.. Our rules may seem strickt but they are there for a reason. Each new member will be followed up like mentioned below. If you fit the bill and accept the rules and know how to rp/want to try it out. Gives us an application on our forum, poke us ooc or ic.. Interviewes will be done. About us! (official knowledge) What are we? Stormwind Operations is a guild who in character works to serve and protect Stormwind with the blessing and cooperation of the Stormwind Council. Some may know them as agents of SI:7, but also others outside the guild work as SI:7 agents. We consist of special trained rogue agents, who does not just limit them selves to the walls of the city but also at times goes outside to get needed work done. We also have some or will have some none rogues in the guild and they are with us for very specific reasons. Agents sent out on a mission will be carrying a dark tabard, with a vague Lion printed on it which refers to Stormwind. But there will be times when our agents also wears the tabard within the city when on official guard duty and other things. When off duty and without the “working outfit” 'and tabard the person will be using its real character name/or yet another false one. The Stormwind Operations is an organisation created by ''Ivan Zarev. He created it because he thought Stormwind could use some extra hands regarding the defence of Stormwind. But these aren't just some common hands, no. Stormwind Operations is consisting out of the best rogues you can find in town. Assassins, spies, thieves, intelligence gatherers, you name it. The rogues who are able to join this organisation are good at what they do. They will make a better place out of Stormwind, the easy way or the harsh way. '''Who do we let in? We accept all classes to the guild that can wear leather, with one exception which is Death Knights. Why don’t we allow Death Knights in the guild? There is also a matter of races. We accept mainly humans, but an exception can be made if you are able to convince us otherwise, both IC and OOC. The king gives all Death Knights his forgiveness but letting someone who has committed such an awful treason against the city, the king can not be let into SI:7 as for that they can not be trusted. It is our duty to ensure that even our fellow alliance members does not get corrupted and we do our best to keep an eye on anyone, villains, cultists, beggars, nobles and ministers of the city. What kind of classes do we let in? ' We mainly need a hard core of rogues for obvious reasons. '''But if we find a mage, a warlock and a healer with a good ic reasons for joining us we are seeking one of each. ' 'You fit in our guild if: ' You search and manage to find and make role-play happen on your own and don’t ask for new tasks or things to do all the time. Tasks, lists of wanted people, which includes wanted information of the doings of these people will be provided and updated continuously. Which means that if a character spends 90 percent of his or her online time pvping or pveing and nearly or hardly ever role-plays the person isn’t really fitted to be in the guild Maybe not casual RP is needed, but at least being on events. However: If a person let's say plays 1-2 hours a day. And 90% of that times tries to RP. I think he/she is fit for the guild. 'Good to know: ' The members should be free to work on their own as long as they don’t break the rules or policy of our guild. The guilds rules should come first regardless of IC and OOC desires the player may have to do a certain action. We are few, and if we go out and get ours selves corrupted, without a darn bloody good reason then there is no point in keeping the member among us. If any character in the guild breaks the guidelines or rules published on the forum, it wont just be suspended but not be allowed on duty until deemed fit to be on duty, in the worst case scenarios it might be a guild kick. Any major decisions that involves public knowledge of our views or doings will be confidential unless told other wise. Your character should support the members of the guild, before even considering showing loyalty to another order in any case or matter. Any new member will face a trial period that will vary depending on their online activity, the time their set “trainers” ''or ''“supervisors” have for them. Each new member will be closely followed up by a higher ranked member in their first week/weeks within the guild. That way we will all get to know each other a lot better. Our guild chat is ooc, beyond messengers, letters, reports and meeting face to face or working as back ups for each other we have '''no IC items that allows contact other members over distance. Reports should come in frequently through letters, a GHI item or the forum. If you post on the forum you save me Indranie a lot of extra work. As the forum should be used actively and will be used to hand out tasks/assignments, updates on “solved” cases, progress, list of wanted people, and other important ic knowledge. Sometimes fire must be face with fire. We will obey the laws of the city but we are also to protect the interest of our alliance, our people and the council. This may at times mean that we too much break some of the laws set. People can vanish. ((Not official)) We are allowed to show our selves walking the streets in our uniforms, we are allowed to use stealth for spying reasons, vanishing if needed to escape but.. Not if an enemy is close by or we are outnumbered. As''' God rping''' wont be tolerated. If we find our selves in a case that gets public and much attention we will do our best to use common sense. This means that you should rather take a beating ic, then to end up spamming ooc emotes. All forms of ooc content should be given through a whisper in a polite manner. Be blunt and honest by all means but no @!*% throwing. Keep to the point. If its impossible to solve the matter, then leave it be. With this it also means new and more members. That must unless they are significantly exceptional role-players make an application, go through and IC and OOC interview. Where can you find us? We have an office in the SI:7 building in Old Town, our head quarters (that we do not visit too often as our main business is within Stormwind and with the Council), beyond that we are also stationed throughout the lands. For''' IC contact''' with us find us IC or leave a letter addressed to SI:7 at our office in Stormwind. ((Which means that OOC you send it to one of our members you have seen online or leave a message here at the forum. )) For OOC contact with us regarding recruitment or questions about us whisper any member online and if he or she can not answer your question you will be contacted by one of the other members. Do know new recruits may not know everything and it might take time for someone else to get online to talk to you. Dresscode: You can wear what ever you want, but as we're a rogue based guild, you -must- have a leather'ish assassin like gear to wear. When you are not on duty any normal/causal gear will work. A mask is a need, and we do not expect you to have one if you are not high enough levelled to retrieve one. But when you are, a mask and proper gear will be expected. Some examples of what you could do in our guild Intelligence gathering: Gathering information because you were sent on a specific task to find out something, spying on people, things you hear by accident. All these things are good to write down and report back about. Tactical assassinations (World -PvP, though w-pvp is definitely not something we will do often) Tactical capturing - Spying - Inspections - Arresting -Keeping the streets of SW safe ( including Duskwood / Redridge / Westfall ) -Aiding "guard" guilds -Inspecting "non evil" guilds as well, to make sure they don't break the law or anything -Guild meetings every second week -Weekly reports at the council Our officers will provide with events by the use of people outside the guild, event coming from the previously mentioned work we will do, and also of course by the use of some well hidden alts as time goes by. Addons: We would like you to get at least GHI/Flag Rsp2 We recruit experienced and decent role players, but new role players who are willing to learn are free to join as well. All our members should have a flag rsp addon stating the difference of name when wearing and not wearing our tabard and the uniform. That way we will all recall the “on duty” name for the other members. As long you're mature really and know about both written and unwritten RP rules. If you are in doubt of the rules regarding Roleplay ask us or do us a favour and check out the RP policy made by blizzard found here: http://www.wow-europe.com/en/policy/roleplaying.html What will we do and provide our guildies with as officers of SWO and what will our guild do in general: Our guild will like the Guild concept states hunt down, spy on, gather evidence and information about any cultists or individuals suspected of corruption. In some ways in our hidden agenda we will work as an inquisition to clean the Eastern Kingdoms from the corruption amongst our own. Our officers will plan events, make them, be at them and not just hunt for cultist all the time. We expect our members to be able to rp on their own, seek out and make rp on their own as well as doing the tasks given, attempt to gather the information desired about the people we consider as wanted. From time to time the council will provide us as a whole with tasks to do as well. Any member of the guild is allowed to make events. We will also use alts of our own to create events for our members and of course when possible make events with other individuals and or guilds. Any member can post ideas of events and so on our forum or tell an officer. We will have one member at least attending the council meetings Tuesday at nine bells (2100 gt) every week. Anyone attending should make notes and give reports of the matters addressed at the meeting. Category:Alliance Guilds